


Influences

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Introspection, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally looks at the influences on his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Influences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beatrice_Otter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrice_Otter/gifts).



The influences on Wally's life had been powerful. From Iris, he learned to respect women for their wits and strength. From Barry, he learned to try, no matter what, because it just might make the difference. From the Titans, he learned the value of friendship and came to understand what chosen family meant. The League wasn't quite like the Titans, but back when Martian Manhunter and Batman were guiding the team, it felt a little like a goofy extended family… who hurt as strongly as his other team ever had when they lost pieces.

But it was Linda that made the final, lasting influence. Linda taught him he could open up, could love, could be loved, all outside of the costume. She gave him confidence that he could be a dad. And most of all, she reminded him that being a hero started at home, in the little ways that a person took care of his family and community.


End file.
